Hero
by TreasureTigress
Summary: He'd admitted that he loved her, why the hell wasn't she swooning? Turns out Rachel Berry needs some convincing, and a bit of theatricality.


**A/N: Okay, let's pretend Rachel and Finn didn't get together after he told her he loved her in season 1, and that Mercedes and Puck didn't break up. Okay? Cool.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Hero**

Finn was stumped. How could Rachel _not _be swooning right now? After regionals he'd admitted to her that he loved her, but she had simply smiled at him and stepped out to sing. She didn't talk to him about it afterwards. In fact, she hadn't talked to him at all.

He didn't know what he had to do – he really did like her despite her annoying tendencies: she was dramatic, selfish and self-centred, but she was also good at heart, even if she didn't know it, she was a fighter for the things she loved and believed in. Like Glee club, that was why she fought so hard to keep it and why she annoyed everyone. It _did _keep them all on their toes, after all.

He took these worries to his former best friend, who found the conversation a bit awkward at first, seeing as he was Rachel's ex-boyfriend, and because he slept with Finn's ex-girlfriend. He figured Puck would be the best person to ask, seeing as the one person he wanted to murder more than Puck was that idiot Jesse. He didn't know what he'd had in Rachel. Moron.

"Dude, if you want Berry so bad, you gotta woo her," Puck said, relaxing against his locker, "You know she's a diva, she needs a bit of theatricality and drama."

"Dude – you just used theatricality in a sentence where it made sense." Finn pointed out. He wasn't used to Puck using big words. He smiled a bit when he thought how, if it wasn't for Glee club, he wouldn't have known what the word meant.

"Well, I need to get my grades up, don't I? Might as well throw a few big words into my essays and impress the teachers." Puck grinned, slapping his hands together.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Finn seriously considered slamming his fist into Puck's face – he wasn't over the betrayal or the fact that they'd lied to him about it. Sure, he could've done a bit of research, but his best friend still slept with his girlfriend. Well, former best friend.

He counted to ten in his head, clenched his fists and forced the next sentence out of his mouth.

"Yes, but how do I woo Rachel? I'm not sure." He managed with difficulty.

"Well, I can't help you there. I only dated Berry 'cause of this weird dream I had where she climbed in my bedroom window with a short nightie. She's like the only other Jew I know, I thought it made sense for us to hook up." Puck shrugged.

"You've never told me that. You mean you didn't love her?" Finn asked, wanting to tackle Puck so hard at that moment. He not only slept with Quinn, he also played with Rachel's feelings.

"I don't think I'm allowed to love, or even know what love is. I just screw around, you know that." Puck said nonchalantly, pushing himself away from the locker.

"Yeah, I know that," Finn said, through tight lips, rubbing his fist into his side – he really wanted to hit Puck, "You had to go through all the girls, including my girlfriend. I'm _happy _Rachel resisted, it means she has something between her ears, unlike you and Quinn."

He didn't see the pained expression on Puck's face as he turned around and stalked away. Puck wanted to run after him, but he wasn't a girl or a fag, he wouldn't sink that low. Finn had to get over it, this was high school.

. . .

Finn looked at the costume laid out on his bed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He looked at his new brother, who looked like he was about to explode in excitement.

"Superman," Kurt said, "The Man of Steel – so you can be _her _man of steel."

"That's actually so… cute, Kurt, I didn't know you knew about superheroes." Finn noted, glancing at the costume again. He'd called Kurt for help, seeing as Kurt was a diva that equalled Rachel's standards, and he didn't feel all that comfortable talking to Mercedes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Stan Lee fan."

"You know who Stan Lee is?" Finn said, shocked. Kurt rolled his eyes, "So you're wearing this to school tomorrow? Finn, you're basically asking for a slushy."

"I'm wearing it under my clothes, genius." Finn shot back.  
"Then it will be really, really warm, you do realise that? It's summer, and it isn't exactly advisable to wear two layers of clothing." Kurt reasoned, and Finn had to agree with him.

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Wait until Glee club and then put it on. Sit next to her and say those things you said to me earlier to her. That way, you shove your new romance in both Puckerman and Quinn's faces, which they both deserve, by the way."

"You're a life saver, bro!" Finn said, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulders. The two had gotten over the episode that had happened in their room. Kurt admitted that he'd had a crush on Finn, but accepted that Finn wasn't gay and got over it. Finn agreed to some of the extravagant items in their room.

"I know. Now I want those chocolates you promised me." Kurt said. Finn sighed dramatically before tossing a box of expensive chocolates to the other boy.

"You don't eat chocolates, what are you going to do with it?" Finn asked. Kurt was currently watching his figure. Finn had never thought of watching his figure, he didn't even know he had a figure, but okay, whatever.

"I'm going to take it to Rachel, silly," Kurt smiled, "I owe her an apology."

"Uh… why?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Kurt said awkwardly, before running from the room. Finn shook his head and stuffed his Superman suit into a bag.

. . .

At Glee club the following day, Finns strode in, quite confidently, wearing the red and blue suit with a large S on his chest. He successfully got everyone's attention. Kurt nodded to him as he sat down next to Rachel. The latter was astounded and a little freaked out.

Their teacher looked at him questioningly, but decided against asking Finn why the hell he was dressed like Superman.

"Can I be your Supeman?" Finn whispered to her as Mrs Shuester started his lesson.

"What?" Rachel sort whisper-yelled.

"Can I be your hero? Y'know, in all those stories that people read or in movies. There's a guy and girl, and the guy's sort of the hero? I will save you from the bad guys; I'll look after you in the dark… I actually will take on the world to be a hero for you," Finn rambled off, not sure he was making sense, but from the confused expression on Rachel's face, he wasn't being clear, "Look, you make me want to be a hero. Like I'd fight an entire football team for you. The hero in me would fight like a… like a…" He couldn't find a word! What was the word? Damn it, they were huge and scary and… "Giant!" he yelled, making everyone jump.

"Finn?" Mr Shue asked, "what about giants?"

"Oh, sorry sir, I was telling Rachel I'd fight for her like a giant." Finn said sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rachel, he wrote the speech himself, because that is an awful comparison. I would've used gladiator or boxer, but he chose giant." Kurt said. Rachel didn't look bothered at all; she looked up at a blushing Finn, and smiled. He looked adorable when eh blushed.

"Yes." She said.

Finn's eyes widened, "Seriously? You'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She repeated.

"Oh, please, can someone please call an ambulance before I die of diabetic shock?" Santana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I think it's sweet," Mercedes said, "I mean, if a guy showed up as Batman for me, my knees would give in underneath me."

"Of course you would, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Santana replied, "Because any guy that goes for you should get his head checked out."

"Hey!" Puck yelled from next to Mercedes, putting his arm around Mercedes' shoulder.

"I rest my case." Santana smiled self-satisfactorily. Brittany slapped Santana's arm, and she looked at the blonde apologetically.

"It isn't his fault you're a bitch, Santana, or that you can't seem to keep your legs closed for anyone." Mercedes said coolly. Santana got out of her seat to smack the living daylights out of Mercedes, but was stopped by Mr Shue's voice.

"That's enough, everyone, can we get back to planning?" He said loudly, forcing Santana back into her seat, but she still glared at Mercedes, who didn't seem phased at all.

Finn rolled his eyes at his classmates before pressing a kiss to her temple, causing Santana to make gag noises.


End file.
